Twists & Turns
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Emma tries helping Manny form a new cheerleading team due to her fued with Paige last year, causing everyone to quit. Now, with a new ..'interesting' team and enemies putting pasts behind them, the girls of Degrassi just might get along and win something for once. Also, don't forget the romance! MajorJemma, Palex, Sellie and Cranny (unless you vote for others!) Ready for drama?


**SET SEASON 5.**

It was the first day back at school, and Emma giggled to Manny standing infront of the school doors, unable to move.

"I can't." Manny shrugged hopelessly and looked to her side at Emma, "I can't go in there."

Emma put her hand on her shoulder, "Ofcourse you can," She rolls her eyes, "So what you _may_ of been the reason of Paige breaking her leg? Darcy and the others were in on it too."

Manny groaned and pointed to herself, "But they all blame me. They all quit **because of me!"**

Emma shook her head no, "Maybe it was because of you and Paige's ongoing fued, but it wasn't all you."

"We missed our national championships. Do you know how important that is to us?" Manny pouted.

Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her into Degrassi, "If I can face Degrassi today, so can you."

"You aren't the reason we have no cheerleaders this year." mumbled Manny, stomping to her locker behind Emma.

Emma tossed over her shoulder with an eye roll, "No, I'm just the girl with a new slutty reputation," she turned to her locker and took a deep breath, "All thanks to a certain Jay Ho-"

"**Don't **even say his name." Manny insists beside her, taking out her new year books as students started to flood the halls of Degrassi, "He's been expelled, and you never have to see his slime ball player of a face again."

Emma just grumbled something before something caught her eye and she pushed her locker a bit closed to eye it closer.

"Think again." she snickered bitterly.

Manny stepped beside Emma, titling her head in wonder until she shook her head. Was she dreaming?!

Down the hall, coming towards their way were Spinner and Jay Hogart both. Students passed them like all was forgiven and forgotten and they even acted as if old buddies again. They were on their way outside to problem hangout until the bell rang.

Jay slid on his classic hat and Spinner was talking intensily about god knows what as he moved his arms around excitingly as they exited.

Emma watched them leave, (Thank god), and she turned to Manny with wide eyes, "I can't do this." she went to quickly leave for Manny to run behind her and grab her

"If I am, you are." She reminded, raising an eyebrow and ignored Emma's pout until the blonde scoffed but nodded.

"Fine." she looked the direction Jay had went with a bit of fear and _hurt_ in her eyes

He looked the same, maybe a bit more mature, but still as lean and good looking which only blinded you from seeing his evil ways.. Those blue eyes of his would lure another innocent girl of Degrassi this year, Emma just knew it!

As the two walked to their classrooms Manny suggested, "We just need a distraction.." she drifted, thinking about anything that could help

They both bumped into another group of girls and both Alex and Paige stood there.

Paige was fine when she looked up to Emma, but when she noticed Manny, she glared viciously. Emma awkwardly looked away from Alex though, the girl who had dated Jay last year while she, Emma Nelson, had a thing with her boyfriend, Jay, behind her back. They were never friends anyways but the normal Emma still honestly wouldn't have done that. The shooting had just really messed her up and honestly.. she had once thought maybe, _maybe_, there really was something worth the gossip and catfights between her and Jay.. .but that was completely erased when everything crashing down to bits.

"Paige.." Manny tried to bare a smile, clapping her hands together, "You look _great_." she tilted her head, "Did you get highlights?"

Alex snickered beside Paige, glancing between the girls. Paiges leg had finally healed, due to breaking it during a cheer competition and it was kinda..Manny's fault. But Manny insisted last year at Prom, Paige got her pay back when she ripped Manny's dress off of her when she was called Prom Queen on stage.

It was SO humiliating. It had to be fair now, right?

Yet, Paige still glared at her like she was some worthless bug, "Leave the sucking up for someone else.." she walked off, Alex in her footsteps.

Emma blinked and turned to Manny who stood there stunned and drifted off, "I...wasn't.."..sucking up. Manny shook her head and turned to Emma, confused, "I thought we were okay?"

Emma shrugged, "I think that was actually Paige being nice." she teased.

Meanwhile with Paige..

"Babe." Alex said, walking faster when Paige stormed out of Degrassi and she ran infront of her, putting her hands on her shoulders, "you can't let Manny freakin Santos get under your skin." she insisted.

Paige was huffing and puffing until she looked back at Alex, and then relaxed. She gave a lazy smile as she got lost in that face Alex was giving her. Alex always knew how to calm her down and make her see she was flipping out for nothing. Alex passed her a reassuring smile and cupped her face.

"Besides.." Alex drifted, leaning in closer, and they shared a kiss until she broke away and reminded, "I thought you and Santos called a truce.''

Paige looked up in annoyance, "We did," she said honestly, "but I'm just mad there isn't a team this year for Degrassi." she crossed her arms and Alex let go of her face.

"Why can't there be? " shrugged Alex with her shoulders, "go tell Mrs H yours and Mannys fued is over and you want a team again. I'm sure if she let Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart back in, she'd allow it."

Paige's mouth dropped, stunned, "They're back in Degrassi!?"

Alex nodded with a sight shrug and eye roll. They were still her friends, even Jay, they put the past in the past. . and Alex was, well, sorta gay now so what'd it matter? She also REALLY wanted to put the shooting behind them all. Onto happier days...

Paige then crossed her arms over her pink tank top and sighed, "It'd never work." with that, she walked off. Alex frowned, upset for her girl friend, but then followed her.

Meanwhile, coming up the stairs of Degrassi was Ellie, Craig and Marco. They walked up the stairs laughing about their bands new song as somebody called Ellie's name out.

"El!"

Ellie stopped without even turning, and she froze. Only one person called her by that nickname..

Craig turned for her, and looked around until spotting the one and only leaning on a car and Marco saw him too.

"Uh, Ellie.." Marco drifted off.

"It's Sean isn't it?" Ellie asked, slowly turning to see Sean freakin Cameron back at Degrassi..and ofcourse, looking even better and even more muscular than before if possible.

"He's gorgeous." drooled Marco, snapping out of it when Craig laughed at him and rolled his eyes.

Sean came over, shoving his hands into his pockets rather nervously as he stepped up a stair closer to Ellie who stared down at him from the fourth step with such ..hatred.

"Welcome back.." Marco said slowly, glancing between Sean and Ellie.

Sean nodded but didn't remove his eyes off her, "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

Ellie's red hair blew softly in the wind, and her emerald eyes teared up as she stared down at Sean's look of guilt and - no! She would NOT fall for it.

"No," she snapped, and turned to the boys with a look to **get walking**. Their eyes widened and walked ahead as she shot back at Sean, "We can't." With that, she stormed off.

Sean's heart fell, watching her but was nodding. Yup. He deserved that. God she looked great. She cut her hair in long layers and wasn't wearing the dark make up anymore and she was just so naturally beautiful. . yet still a bitch when she wanted to be.

"Ouch." he heard, and turned to Spinner Mason who stood nearby having a smoke with Jay Hogart who too was laughing at the scene.

Sean rolled his eyes but smiled and went over, shaking his head

"That was rough." taunted Jay, sharing a slap with Sean and a manly hug. It's been a year since he'd seen him!

"She hates me." Sean noted.

"Wana switch **me** places?" Spinner challenged, raising an eyebrow, "My girl friend hates me. My friends hate me and I've been pulled back a year since being expelled."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Boo hoo." he taunted Spinner. One year and the guys not popular, the guy freaks out. Spin should live in Jay's shoes or Seans.. the 'bad boys' of Degrassi who were always the blame for anything Degrassi wanted to throw at them.

"That's what bullying does to you." taunted Sean to Spinner to then add, "Besides..I **am **a grade below to what I should be, **and** my girlfriend **does** hate me."

"ex." corrected Jay with then a smirk as Sean shot him a glare.

Same ol Jay.

Sean chuckled though, "Have to admit, I missed you idiots."

"Aww." Spinner clenched his chest like his heart had skipped a beat, "You mean that?"

Back inside, Emma and Manny sat down into their class 2 minutes before the bell rang. Manny still looked hooked on her thoughts as Emma pulled out her books and then whined.

"I lost my favorite pen." she opened her binder and looked through it wildly to then slam it close, "Rats." she mumbles. That was her favorite pen!

"I got it!" Manny exclaimed happily, gasping and grabbing Emma's arm.

The blonde jumped a bit but tossed Manny a look, "My pen!?" she happily wondered.

Manny rolled her eyes, "forget about your stupid pen." she faced her more and said with such enjoyment, "A new cheer squad!"

Emma gave a small smile, "But all the cheerleaders quit...and Mrs H won't allow a cheerteam until you and Paige have truly made amends."

Manny nodded as her eyes seemed to be distant, thinking it all through and spoke slowly, "Then I will _get_ Paige to act like we are all friends again.. get new girls for our **new **team!"

"Our?" Emma had to question one more time, a bit more fearfully and narrowed her eyes at Manny.

Manny put on her puppy face.

The bell rang and Emma shook her head while it did, facing back towards the front, "OH no!" she told Manny.

Manny groaned, begging Emma, "please, _please, please!"_ she spoke louder as everyone was charging in, trying to find seats together-

that's why you came early, losers!

"You were the _best_ in gymnastics class and gym, don't be so coy." she taunted Emma, giving her a look.

Emma shot her one back until huffing, hearing Manny start to whine like an actual dog.

"Fine!" Emma laughed when Manny squeeled and clapped her hands.

"You won't regret it, EM!" Manny grabbed her and hugged her so tight the blonde actually had to yelp and stiffly sit there until Manny was done.

As first day classes began to get into session, most of the juniors and seniors of Degrassi sat in their new seats for their new year and lessons had begun.

Jay walked into Degrassi, late as usual even on his first day back and even though he came somewhat early.. he couldn't help it, he actually forgot his binder in his orange civic and went to go get it. He was actually going to try this year, he just wasn't use to bringing books but now, day 1, he was ready to change his ways!

...hopefully.

His feet stopped right before his class, noticing a fallen pen, and he smirked as he bent down slowly to pick it up.

Now who else would have a pen of a green flower with the words 'save me' on it?

He stood back up with the pen in his finger tips, and tapped it on his other palm of his hand as he headed to class with a chuckle.

"Mr Hogart." taunted Kwan upfront, and pointed to his usual seat in the back.

The class had turned, some whispered and some stared as the big bad Jay who has made his return to Degrassi, made his way to his seat.

And since being a grade under now, Emma sat in that same classroom, her eyes wide and trying to stare ahead.

Oh..crap.

HEY!

She tossed a look over her shoulder at him curiously.

Was that her pen?


End file.
